Telepathy: Dancing Foxes
by NiveusLuna
Summary: Luna Arc refuses to sleep again. Her office is connected to her bedroom, and her best friend's bedroom. Her best friend decides to fix this, and have a little fun in the process. ...In more than one way. For now, a one-shot. More chapters may be added if the characters start talking again.


Telepathy: Dancing Foxes

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, or any of its characters, including Jaune Arc. I kinda wish I were dating Ruby or Blake, but that's never going to happen and probably wouldn't be good for me. They're both jailbait._

 _Disclaimer 2: I do not own Luna Arc. That privilege belongs to Mikisanji. We don't know anything about Jaune's sisters, so it's just fine to make one up._

 _Claimer: I do own Kitana Vulpes, II. She's my slave. ... Okay, not really my slave. Be kinda nice if she was, but again, not good for me._

 _And now, the actual chapter notes._

 _For now, this is a one-shot. I may upload more chapters later if the characters tell me that more fun stuff happened._

 _Right, then. My first fanfic that I'm willing to publish. Don't ask about the others. I disavow knowledge of their existence. In fact, there aren't any others. You heard nothing._

 _ANYWAY. Kitana Vulpes, II, (as in, "the second") is my character. I volunteered to make some lemons, and Twisted and Mikisanji okayed it, so here we go!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitana Vulpes II sighed when she opened the door to their shared office. Luna, her best friend and partner, was bent over her desk. "Luna, what are you doing?"

"Studying," Luna murmured. "I don't understand these test results. They don't make any sense. And not in the 'Why are they saying this?' way, either."

Kitana sauntered up beside her friend. Sighing internally, she took the paper from the nurse, flipped it right-side up, and put it back. "How long have you been staring at this?"

"Um… Is it six? I started five minutes ago."

"It's TEN, Luna." Kitana slammed the paper onto the table. "Why do you do this? Get to bed."

"Everyone needs me… I can't just-"

"Yes, you can," Kitana interrupted. "And you should. Go to bed, Luna. Doctor's orders."

"Doctor who?"

Kitana crossed her arms under her bare breasts. Her ears and tail, completely unburdened by any semblance of cloth or covering, twitched. "Kitana Vulpes the Second, MD. And his name is the Doctor, not Doctor Who." She noticed Luna start to reach for the paper again, so she grabbed the other foxgirl's hand and held it to the table. "Bad things happen to girls who don't obey their doctors," she added.

"Like whaHEY! Hands off…"

Kitana felt her lips curve into a smirk as she watched Luna try to squirm away from the hands on her (regrettably clothed) bust. "Hands off what?"

Luna batted ineffectively at Kitana. "Hands to yourself, Kit," she muttered. Her ears folded back. "I'm not in the mood."

Kitana put on her best mischievous grin, and she started kneading the other foxgirl. "But I'm not touching you," she denied playfully.

Luna looked over her shoulder as she tried to pull Kitana's hands off. "Who else would be groping me, in our office, wearing nothing but a pair of silver bands on her upper arms?" she asked. One might expect the words to bite, but no malice was present. The bags under her eyes were large and swollen, but Kitana had seen worse.

 _At least I noticed early this time. Well, relatively. If this were anyone else, sixty hours would not be early._ "How do you know it's me? Maybe you're hallucinating. This is the third night, right?"

Luna shot to her feet. Or as well as somebody can without sleep in the past sixty hours.

…

Which is to say, she got up fine, then started wobbling. Before she could say anything, however, Kitana _moved._

Now, Kitana Vulpes II is not the strongest of people. Nora Valkyrie, for example, could easily bench far more than her. Despite being a fully trained Huntress, Kit couldn't even take down a beowulf without her weapon. (A quarterstaff, for the record. Actually, it's a lien and a quarter quarterstaff, but don't tell anyone.) That doesn't matter, though, when one has technique. The naked fox faunus knelt and slammed her right arm, palm up, into the backs of Luna's knees in one smooth motion. When Luna quite naturally yelped and began to fall, Kitana caught her with one arm under her knees and one around her upper back.

"Hallucinating, nothing!" Luna objected loudly. "You're carrying me! You knocked m'down and you're carryin' me."

"Maybe you just fell," Kitana replied smoothly. "You can't tell; your senses aren't working right."

"Yes they are! Put me down. I need to get back to work."

"Make me put you down." Kitana sashayed into Luna's attached bedroom. "You're the one who's imagining me doing this. Everything's relative to perception, y'know? I'm actually asleep in my bed. You're just trying to tell yourself to go to bed."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you need your sleep, obviously." Kitana stared at the doorknob for a second, before channeling some dust magic to turn it with telekinesis. She knew that making her weapon's storage form hollow would pay off sometime.

"And why would I imagine _you_ doing this?" Luna asked.

"Beats me," the nudist giggled. "You're the one imagining it. Ask yourself."

Luna giggled in return. "Okay. Luna, why are you imagining Kitana putting you into bed against your will?"

Kitana smirked down at the now in bed Luna. "Obviously you're madly in love with me and haven't figured it out yet." She raised Luna into a sitting position.

Luna complied. "Now that's ridiculous. I'd know if I were in love." She raised her arms as Kitana lifted off her shirt. "It's hard not to notice."

"Then you're in denial." Kitana said from behind. She undid Luna's bra with ease. "You're making all this up before bed so you'll remember it, and having me tell you because you refuse to hear it from yourself."

"Ha!" Luna giggled some more, then reached down and fumbled with the button on her pants. "Anytime now, I'm going to wake up and discover all this was a dream. Thank you," she added when Kitana guided her fingers through undoing her pants.

"Why?" Kitana asked with a grin on her face. "Because this is all too surreal? If it is a dream, and you're aware of it, then you have control over it. Make me do what you like!"

As she said this, she raked her eyes over the fox woman laid bare before her. Most would find such a display arousing, but not her. Nudity had never been sexual to her. All Kitana saw was a woman, a wonderful woman, encased in a body so beautiful that only the gods could have crafted it. A body worthy of immortalization in portrait, as were all. She never could understand _why on Remnant_ everybody was so ashamed to show off their gift. To deprive the world of such perfect divine beauty by covering and shunning it surely cannot be what the gods desired.

After a couple seconds, Kitana jumped onto the bed. She positioned herself above Luna, on all fours, grinning into her friend's face. "Always did like the scenery," she murmured.

Luna grinned back. "As fun as this is, I need to go back to work." She rolled onto her side and started to move her legs to the floor.

Kitana was in no mood to allow this, however. She blocked Luna's legs with one of her own, straddling her, and rolled her back face-up. She pinned Luna's hands to the headboard with one of her own. "Nuh uh uh," she chided sweetly. "Remember what I said… bad things happen to girls who don't obey their doctor." She punctuated her statement with a deep kiss.

When she finally broke it, Luna was panting, with a small smile. "That's exactly... what I wanted…"

Kitana smiled back warmly. "Then it's proven! This is a dream. You're in control." She moved her hands to Luna's chest and began to knead while she kissed her again. Their tongues intertwined, and Kitana closed her eyes in bliss.

 _Luna, this is for your own good. I know you won't hold this against me. But I fear you won't learn unless I can make you question your senses and judgement. Please… learn to take care of yourself… and that…_

 _I love you._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Attention, everyone! This is the Neighborhood Watch Committee reminding everyone that being a peeping tom is still illegal! Thank you, and have a pleasant day!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune opened the door to his sister's bedroom. Luna had given him a key at the start of the semester. They were siblings, after all; the number of times they'd seen each other in various states of undress was pretty high. The sight that welcomed him, however, presented a problem. Specifically, it confused his libido.

Upon the bed, he saw his sister. This was not the problem.

Luna was naked, lying on her back. Her head lolled to the side, her eyes were closed, and she had a happy smile on her face. He had a great view of her body, and this would've meant something if Luna weren't his sister. This, while not what he was expecting, was not the problem, either.

She was on her side, cuddled up to Luna's arm, with both of her own wrapped around it. And she was starkers, too.

That was the problem.

 _I_ _ **just**_ _got her to sleep after three days. Really?_ A mental sigh came from this woman. _Hi, Jaune! Please keep quiet. Pleasepleaseplease keep quiet._

Jaune recognized this woman. It was Kitana Vulpes, MD. She was starkers, too. And rather than sport a blush or a sheepish look, she just waved cheerily at him, then made hand gestures to the effect of what she was thinking.

He just nodded and closed the door.

The blonde went back to his dorm somewhat confused. He could've sworn he saw Kitana roll onto her back, grin at him, and gesture to herself with her hand as he left. He could also swear that he heard, " _What do you think? You like?_ " in her head at the same time.

But that wouldn't make any sense. Kitana loved Luna. She wouldn't want to bed anyone else… let alone him… right?

… Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Okay, Niv here. I intended lemons. I really did. But the way I write is sort of weird. I don't actually come up with anything myself; the characters themselves tell me what's going on. And APPARENTLY they want some time to themselves. Go figure._

 _Also, FFN actually forbids explicit descriptions of sex. I did not know this until I read their publishing terms after writing this story._

 _So, you're gonna have to fill in the blanks. Sorry._

 _… I'm not schizophrenic, I swear._


End file.
